dia de las madres en konoha
by saitookun
Summary: ojala les guste soy malo para los summaries den len una oportunidad por favor si el fic es bueno.


Día de las madres en konoha

…..

Este escrito es especial ya va dedicado a las madres bellas que todos tenemos o hemos tenido una este pequeño escrito seria para hacer una reflexión de cuán importante es nuestra madre y si no la valoras si tú el que está leyendo esto reflexione sobre esto "madre solo hay una y como la tuya ninguna" espero esta pequeña frase los haga pensar e ir a dar un abrazo a tu madre y hacerle saber lo importante que es para ti.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si la verdadera historia

Yo soy yukari hyuga tengo 11 años y vivo en la aldea de la hoja si yo soy hija de neji hyuga el héroe de ojos ojiluna quien dio lo máximo de si en la cuarta guerra ninja lucho duro con sus camaradas los 11 novatos de konoha vencieron al co-fundadador de nuestra aldea al gran madara uchiha el primer poseedor uchiha que se tenga registro del rinnegan que planeaba el plan ojo de luna y también soy hija de ten ten una gran kunoichi que s se ganó el respeto de todos en la aldea a lo que vengo yo a contarles yo a continuación les contare que ya se acercaba el día de las madres y yo en la academia ninja cada alumno tiene que dedicar un pequeño escrito de lo que significa para ti tu madre y vengan amigos les contare todo lo que paso ese día .

Yo el día anterior me la pase buen tiempo en mi habitación escribiendo una carta a mi mama ten ten y de paso una a mi papi neji ellos son lo más importante en mi vida quiero que sepan mama fue a mi cuarto a llamar para la cena y como me vio muy concentrada me pregunto yuko cariño que es lo que con tanto esmero escribes y yo le dije mama es una sorpresa mañana que vayas a la academia te dedicare algo espero te guste y mi mami ten me dijo claro que me gustara cariño tenlo por seguro.

Bueno luego baje a tomar la cena mi padre me recibió con un abrazo y le entregue el escrito que ice para el todo lo que le dije ahí lo dejo estupefacto que después de terminar de leer se puso a llorar y grito kuro hija mía eres lo más valioso para mí y para tu mama te queremos mucho bebe luego de tantos abrazos y llorar demasiado por sentimientos muy bellos me fui a mi cuarto a pensar que mañana sería un día inolvidable pero quiero que sea en el sentido de bueno.

Llego el día tan esperado en donde yo en la academia bueno todos les dedicaran una carta a sus madres y yo no sería la excepción pero la mía será la más bonita de todas mi madre me levanto para ir a desayunar y de ahí irnos a la academia ninja y yo en su rostro note toda la felicidad antes que bajara al comedor con papa le dije felicidades mama y ella me estrecho entre brazos y me dijo oh yuko cada 10 de mayo que se celebra el día de las madres te veo a ti y sé que soy madre ya 9 años de tenerte a ti en mi vida mi bebe hermosa eres el regalo más bonito que la vida me pudo haber dado me siento tan orgullosa de tener a una hija como tu yo y neji somos los más afortunados de tener la hermosa nena que hemos creado después de llorar un rato mama bajo al comedor y yo me aliste también prepare la carta para la mama más genial de todas sé que todas las madres son unos seres espectaculares pero he de aclarar algo mi mami es la más espectacular y ahí no hay alguien que me pueda desmentir baje al comedor desayunamos y nos dirigimos a la academia para ninjas de konoha.

papa nos izo el gran honor de acompañarnos al festejo que se celebraría en mi escuela luego de eso se fue al trabajo que él era jounin y él trabajaba haciendo misiones muy peligrosas como las que son de rango s obviamente entre más peligro se corre más dinero se gana y como en todas partes hay que ganar dinero para poderse mantener aunque su trabajo era muy arriesgado yo me sentía muy orgullosa de ser hija de neji hyuga bueno prosigo llegamos yo me fui con ms amigos a jugar un rato mientras llegaba la hora de empezar con el evento me puse a jugar con bolt uzumaki hyuga mi primo y mi mejor amigo él es el hijo del gran héroe de konoha del gran naruto uzumaki el séptimo hokage e hijo de mi tía hinata y sarada uchiha hija del gran sasuke uchiha y el último superviviente del extinto clan uchiha dieron las nueve de la mañana ahí estaban todas las madres y mi mama ten ten fueron pasando uno por uno dándole la dedicación a sus respectivas madres llego mi turno , me sentía muy nerviosa y nostálgica les diré que decía la carta.

Para mama: de tu hija que tanto te AMA mami te diré por medio de las presentes palabras mama te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi tu no solo me has creado, también me has sabido orientar llevarme por el camino del bien siempre has estado ahí para decirme que está bien y que está bien ahora te agradezco todos tus regaños tus pequeños jalones de oreja que me los has dado cuando más lo necesitaba mírame ahora soy una niña de bien gracias a ti mi madre amada gracias mami mía gracias por todas esas veces que me has sacado de los problemas más difíciles de resolver cuando tengo alguna duda que yo no sé quién está ahí siempre está mi mama mi más grande heroína sé que no existen las heroínas sin poderes pero yo tengo la mía para mi solita que es mi madre y yo sí que no te cambio por nada pero por nada en el mundo.

Y asi acaba esta pequeña historia amigo y amiga que esta llego hasta aca si gusta dejar algún rewiew que te gusto o que no te gusto y si te gusto no dudes en darle favorito gracias te lo agradezco mucho chico o chica milllllllll gracias de antemano


End file.
